This application requests funding for the Rocky Mountain Neurological Disorders Core Center, a facility with the aim of providing services for NINDS-funded investigators at UCHSC focused on the use of protein fluorescent indicators in vivo in mice and zebrafish. The combination of animal model systems and modern microscopy techniques is expected to result in a core center that will catalyze exciting new collaborative research projects within a group of already outstanding investigators. The facility will be directed by Dr. Angeles Ribera who will be assisted by a steering committee made up of the Directors of each core. Core usage will be prioritized as a function of previous usage of the core by each investigator. The facility will be housed in brand new space in the new Fitzsimons campus of the UCHSC. The following are the individual cores: Core A Microscopy Core (Bill Betz, Director) will provide advanced light and electron microscopy services. Core B Gene-Targeting/Viral Vector Core (Mark Dell'Acqua, Director) will design and construct vectors to generate gone-targeted and transgenic mice as well as viral targeting vectors. Core C Zebrafish Transgenic Core (Angeles Ribera, Director) will provide services for the generation and maintenance of transgenic zebrafish. Core D Machine Shop (John Caldwell, Director) will provide machine shop and computer services.